


Ненормальные

by Corru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corru/pseuds/Corru
Summary: Описание:- Я люблю тебя и мне плевать, любишь ли ты меня. - с насмешкой произносит блондин и толкает Саске на кровать, на которой они еще пять минут назад расслабленно лежали и смотрели сериалы.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Ненормальные

Наруто — самый настоящий ангел. Так отзываются о парне все, кто его знают — семья, друзья, знакомые и просто люди, которые знают его без году неделю. Парень всегда улыбчив, добр ко всем, старается всем и каждому помочь. Наруто и Саске — лучшие друзья еще с самого детства. Всё делают вместе — ходят на одни и те же кружки после школы, хотя интересы то разные — Саске любит много читать, а Наруто — футбол. Узумаки ни на минуту не отлипает от своего друга, явно действуя ему на нервы, но Учиха не прогоняет его.

— Я люблю тебя и мне плевать, любишь ли ты меня. — с насмешкой произносит блондин и толкает Саске на кровать, на которой они еще пять минут назад расслабленно лежали и смотрели сериалы. Узумаки всем телом наваливается на ошеломленного Саске, выкручивает ему руки, не давая ни на миллиметр пошевельнуться и затыкает тому рот грубым поцелуем, до боли кусая губы зубами, яростно сминая их. Учиха тихо стонет от боли и всхлипывает, ощутив сильные чужие руки, хватающие его за член.

Наруто мило улыбается, глядя на то, как Саске злобно бурчит что-то о том, как ему надоела эта жара, и что он ждет не дождется зимы. Узумаки смеется и тыкает в Учиху растаявшим мороженым, заставляя того раздраженно зашипеть. Друзья рядом вовсю потешаются над ними, свистя и улюлюкая. Как много таких близких и хороших друзей на свете?

— Закрой свой рот, Учиха. — яростно шепчет Наруто и наотмашь бьёт Саске по лицу, от чего тот испуганно дергается и падает на диван. Застывает и в ужасе осознает, что Узумаки пьян по самое не балуй, еле-еле держится на ногах. Блондин еще что-то гневно выкрикивает и падает на Учиху, не забыв заехать тому локтем в бок, на котором еще не зажили прошлые синяки. Узумаки со злостью срывает футболку парня, тут же порвав ее, и откидывает в сторону. Штаны летят туда же, и Саске отрешенно думает о том, что Итачи, скорее всего, будет зол очередной испорченной одежде. Наруто не жалеет Учиху. Входит без подготовки, только едва обмазав свой член каким-то кремом, и Саске орет во весь голос, до крови впиваясь в плечи блондина. Безумно больно.

Наруто бережено дует на разодранное колено Саске, и беззлобно бурчит себе под нос, что не стоило пускать его кататься на скейте, тот ведь совсем не умеет! Учиха только окидывает блондина раздраженным взглядом и слабо бьет того по макушке со словами «Не беси меня». Киба смеется, тыкая на них пальцами, и что-то говорит про «Наруто, ты ведешь себя как мамочка с Саске!».

— Хватит, мне больно, Наруто! — кричит и пытается вырваться Учиха. Наруто злится и бьет парня в живот, откидывает к стене и бьет еще раз, в этот раз в бок. Саске хрипит и кашляет кровью, хватается за живот, и с ненавистью смотрит на Узумаки. Глаза буквально полыхают огнем, руки сжаты в кулаки, поджилки трясутся. Наруто снова сорвался.

— Хэй, а ты знаешь, что у Саске появилась девушка? — заговорчески шепчет Сай, и Узумаки смеется. Конечно же, он знает. Даже больше — он видел их вместе. Учиха устало вздыхает и лишь отмахивается от них, лишь на секунду задержав взгляд на блондине. Неджи это замечает и только покачивает головой.

Наруто толкает Саске в спину, тот же, не ожидая такой подлянки, с громким матом падает на асфальт, сдирая руки в кровь. Узумаки скидывает со спины рюкзак, разминает шею и садится на корточки прямо перед лицом испуганного Саске.  
— Новую подружку себе нашел, а, Саске? — и бьет парня по лицу. Учиха шипит от боли и с ужасом осознает, что ему сломали нос. Густая и противная кровь течет по лицу, Саске пытается остановить ее, прижимая к носу футболку, но блондин не дает. Срывает с парня ту самую футболку, рвет на части и садится на бедра Учихи, до боли впиваясь ногтями в его бока. Что-то злобно рычит и впивается в губы злым поцелуем, вырывая у того болезненный всхлип.

Наруто с ужасом узнает, что Саске решает переехать в другую страну, а точнее, он хочет там поступать в университет. Узумаки пытается радоваться за друга, периодически умоляя его остаться и не бросать его. Учиха отмахивается и только говорит, что нечего переживать, он ведь вернется. Друзья с недоумением рассматривают эту «сцену» и тихо посмеиваются, за глаза называя их двоих парочкой.

— Смыться от меня вздумал, ублюдок?! — гневно кричит Узумаки и пинает уже не шевелящегося парня в живот. Пальцами впивается в свои волосы и устало оседает на пол, качаясь из стороны в сторону. Он не посмеет его бросить! Только не сейчас! Саске сжимает в клубочек и зажимает уши руками, не желая слышать, как плачет Узумаки. Он не должен его жалеть.

Саске и Наруто прощаются в аэропорту. Рядом стоят Киба, Неджи и Сай, шутят над ними и периодически желают Учихе всего хорошего, и чтобы их не забывал. Наруто хмурится, пытается выдавить хоть какую-то улыбку, но ничего не выход. Саске отрешенно смотрит на него и криво усмехается разбитыми губами. Вздрагивает, когда Узумаки обнимает его и силой сжимает, причиняя боль не зажившим ранам на теле. Они прощаются еще раз и Саске тихо шепчет: «Я вернусь». Наруто кивает и провожает Учиху взглядом, пытаясь не заплакать. Он ведь парень, а парни не плачут.

Прошло пять лет, а Саске так и не вернулся. Наруто места себе не находит — то зависает неделями в клубах, то безвылазно сидит дома, напиваясь до беспамятства, в попытке заглушить боль. Нет, не такую, как он причинял Саске, а душевную.

Проходит еще два года. Учиха больше не выходит на связь и не звонит ему. Узумаки отправляет сотни сообщений о том, что он сожалеет, что он научится правильно любить, что будет делать все, что ему скажут, что заслужит прощение. Но Саске не отвечает.

Друзья прекращают общение с Узумаки, видя, как тот целенаправленно гробит себя и никого не слушает. Он все еще ждет Учиху, он все еще надеется. А одним днем, прямо перед тем, как Наруто собирается уснуть, ему приходит одно единственное сообщение, которое заставляет Узумаки в ужасе осесть на пол и разбить в дребезги телефон.

«Я не вернусь».


End file.
